The Getting of Vengeance
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Why was it that Lilah was stabbed in the stomach during the Beast's killing spree? Maybe it had something to do with her relationship with Wesley. [Completed]
1. Chapter 1 Vengeance

The Getting of Vengeance

Spoilers- mid season 4, AU though. Cordy and Conner didn't sleep together (can we say ewww! Mother issues), and the Beast has killed everyone in W&H as per usual but there is no Angelus or evil Cordy.

Disclaimer- These characters, etc do not belong to me because I'm not a sick freak who likes to toy with my viewer's emotions and make all the women evil so I can kill them off!

Note- Okay, I'm calm, sorry I love Angel and Buffy but sometimes what are they thinking? This was just a little plot bunny that hopped into my head when I was wondering why all the other W& H employees were killed but Lilah was just stabbed in the stomach. Oh and breaks in the story are noted by &&&&.

Enjoy!

&&&

Lilah Morgan stumbled around in the sewers of L.A. hand clasped to her wound, she was bleeding profusely, she could smell it and if she could smell so could all the other vampires and demons in the area. She had to get out of here soon or it'd be a free for all. Luckily being a Wolfram and Hart employee meant that you got to know the outlays of the sewer system and if her memory was correct the entrance for the hospital should be right…

"Arrggh." Lilah let out a cry as another wave of pain flooded her torso and another rush of blood soaked her legs. Lilah curled up against a wall and started to cry softy, hoping no one could hear her. She was a fool, she should have asked Wesley to stay but now because of her stupid pride… she was going to lose their baby.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't know what to tell you Angel. I've looked through every book we have and there's no mention of the Beast, it's like all evidence of him was wiped clean." Wesley ran an agitated hand through is hair. It had been almost two weeks since the attack on Wolfram and Hart and they had yet to learn anything new about the Beast. Wesley tried to ignore that little voice that reminded him that it had been almost two weeks since he had heard anything from Lilah.

No back to the task at hand, the Beast. They had even tried following up on the fact that the Beast knew Angelus, getting Angel to go under deep Hypnotherapy and recall the meeting. It turned out that all it was was the Beast trying to entice Angelus into being a 'business partner' as it were, and Angelus being the cocky son of a bitch he was turning the stronger demon down.

Angel sighed, not even slowing his pacing. "There has to be someone out there that knows something on the Beast, it's not like he just appeared out of now where. There has to be some way of stopping him."

"What if I told you there was?" The familiar voice drew their attention to the main doors.

The AI crew stared at her, their mouth's open. "Lilah?!"

&&&&&&&&&&

Lilah raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at them. "You were expecting Santa maybe?"

Gunn scowled at her. "Nahh, we were just hopin' that you were dead, like the rest your stinkin' blood suckers." He glanced over at Angel. "No offence man."

Angel nodded. He narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you get out any way?"

Her eyes drifted towards Wesley before quickly jerking back to Angel. "There was a escape chute of sorts, I got out there."

Angel nodded, understanding that she was only telling half the truth. Wesley was involved he knew that. For some reason Wesley had risked his life to save her. "You said you had information?"

Lilah took a step down, wincing slightly as her stitches pulled. "Actually I did say that. But I do have information. I can help you kill the son of a bitch."

Cordelia stood besides Angel, her eyes narrowed. "And why should we trust?"

Lilah finished making her way down the stairs and sat on the nearby couch. Her eyes downcast, hiding her pain, before she could look at them. "We all have our reasons. Any way this Beast killed everyone at Wolfram and Hart."

Fred snorted. "Shouldn't you be thanking him then?"

Angel frowned; there was something in the air. Something that he hadn't smelt for years, not since…

Lilah noticed his actions. "Stop that!" She snapped. She pushed herself to her violently, forgetting about her stitches. They pulled and she cried in pain as the skin tore slightly and started to bleed, again. She put her hand over it in an attempt to stanch the blood flow.

Wesley's eyes widened as the blood soaked through her shirt. He placed a hand on her elbow, and she looked up at him her eyes filled with pain and sadness. "Sit down please. I want to look at it."

Lilah nodded mutely and allowed herself to be seated. Wesley gently pealed back her shirt and examined the wound. He frowned. "This should be more healed than this. It's been almost two weeks now."

As Wesley headed for the first aid kit Cordelia caught sight of the injury. "What happened?"

Lilah laughed grimly. "The Beast, what else?"

Cordelia frowned. "But why did he stab you there?"

Lilah shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he has a sick sense of humor."

Realisation dawned on Angel's face. "You were pregnant." He squirmed it just slipped out. He hadn't meant to say anything.

Lilah dropped her head, suddenly weary. "Not that's it's any of your business Angel, but yes I was."

"Was?" Cordelia questioned.

Lilah gestured towards her stomach. "Well, I lost it didn't I?"

Gunn sneered. "Why do you care? It was probably the spawn of some hell beast, destined to be a sacrifice."

Lilah lurched to her feet, filled with rage. She pointed her finger at Gunn and yelled. "You don't get to say that. You don't know what its like to have a life growing inside you and to have it suddenly drained out of you. My child was good, his father was good. I would never… You don't know anything!"

Wesley stood, first aid kit in hand, beside the couch. He was clearly in shock, his hands clenched, the muscle in his jaw ticking and his emotions running across his eyes. It was the tears that broke him out of his trance, the tears that cascaded down Lilah's face as she fell back onto the couch sobbing for the life of the child she would never know. Dropping the first aid kit he sunk onto the couch beside her, not caring what his friends would think her pulled her into his arms. She went into them easily, burying her face into his chest. He rested his cheek onto of her hair and whispered soothing noises as he fought back tears himself.

"Wesley, … our baby." Lilah sobbed out. Wesley rubbed her back. "Shh love, we'll get him back. We'll make him pay." Lilah pulled back slightly, stilling remaining in his arms. "No, you don't understand, it's my fault. If I had asked you to stay…" Wesley put his hand over her injured abdomen lightly. "Not your fault, it's all the Beast's. And I swear to you, we will make him pay."

Lilah smiled slightly and ran a finger down the side of his face. "Too good to me." She whispered as she burrowed back into his chest

Wesley turned his head to see the expressions on his friend's faces. He sighed. "Well I guess I better explain a few things."

Gunn nodded. "Damn straight."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel surveyed the faces around the table. "We all clear on the plan?"

They all nodded their heads. With Lilah's information they had been able to come up with a plan of attack that were implementing in the next few hours.

Over the last few days they had been able to come to a shaky truce with Lilah and much to their mutual horror, the girls had found that they had a few things in common. Angel only hoped that he could trust her play her part tonight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Conner duck." Lilah called as a piece of razor sharp metal went flying at the boy's head. He rolled, the metal passing over him harmlessly. He gave her a nod of thanks as he got to his feet.

All things considered the fight was going rather well. They had surprised the Beast at its liar, where it was preparing to summon its master, and for the last half hour they had been working together to distract and strike out at it.

Lilah thrust the pike at the Beast, screaming the whole time her eyes filled with hatred of the monster that killed her child. She scrambled back as it attempted to strike her. Her foot hit something and she fell, just missing hitting her head on the hard cement. There was a muffled yell as Wesley shot at the Beast, his bullets doing nothing to penetrate the thick skin.

As Lilah was rising something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She nearly cried with joy, there it was; the one thing that could defeat the Beast. Lilah scrambled over to the overturned trashcan upon which it sat and snatched it up. She brought it up to her face and studied it; it was a dagger reputedly made from a part of the Beast himself, it was the only thing that could cut through the rock hard skin.

She dashed forward, dagger clenched firmly in her hand. Lilah stopped momentarily by Angel, instructing him to distract the Beast. Before he could stop her Lilah had pushed forward. With well-practiced signals Angel formed the distraction and it worked. The Beast didn't even see Lilah coming as she darted in close and shoved the dagger into its chest. The dagger slid into the Beast like a knife into melted butter. The Beast fell to its knees, he had not expected this. It stared up at Lilah, who then yanked the dagger back out. Wesley came to stand behind her, one arm gently wrapped around her waist. Together they stared down at it, anger and disgust in their eyes. Lilah snarled as she brandished the dagger. "This is for our child."

With a great cry Lilah pushed the dagger into the Beast's head, the tip of the dagger emerging on the other side. The Beast fell to the ground; he would never harm them again.

Lilah wiped away a few tears. Wesley let go of her waist and she slipped her hand into his. She smiled hesitantly up at him. "You know, this do-gooder stuff kind of makes you feel… tingle-ly."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She looked at the AI crew before turning back to him and smiling. "Yeah it really does."


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

The Getting Of Vengeance

Spoilers- see chapter 1

Disclaimer- Joss, etc own all characters, not me; if I owned them I wouldn't have HECS debt, stupid uni!

Note- This is a lead up to 'Redeeming Lilah Morgan', which will be coming soon, hopefully.

Note2- I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter, they were great I loved them all.

&&&

Chapter 2

Lilah stood beside the bed, staring down at a sleeping Wesley. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she memorized his features. She perched on the edge of the bed, watching him shift in his sleep.

Lilah knew she couldn't stay, as much as he believed he cared about her, Lilah knew that Wesley could never really love her. He was too much of a good guy and she had spent too long at Wolfram and Hart to ever be considered good, there was no way they could work.

She had been staying at his apartment for the last few weeks, healing and coming to grips with everything after defeating the Beast. Her wound had almost healed and she was practically back to normal; but during her time with Wesley she had become virtually domesticated. They fell, all too easily, into a routine and although Lilah was content there was always a voice in the back of her mind telling her that this couldn't last, that any day Wesley would realize that he was too good for her.

That's why when representatives for the Senior Partners approached her with a new job offer she had jumped at it. She was now a traveling official; she would travel all over the world, visiting various Wolfram and Hart offices and testing their standards. If they didn't meet the ideals of the Senior Partners then she was to bring them up to scratch or eliminate those who could not be improved. Not only was she being promoted, but she was to travel all over the world as well as a few other more pleasant dimensions and she was getting more money. She knew it was all for the best, so did she feel so bad?

Just standing here watching Wesley, looking oh so sexy and innocent while he slept, she wanted to crawl into her place beside him and curl up with him. There was something about Wesley. When she first researched him he was so stiff upper lip and pompous, then after everything he was put through working for Angel he had begun to harden and strangely enough that was when she had become attracted to him. She smirked, okay perhaps not so strangely, what girl didn't have a soft spot for a bad boy?

Tears dotted the sheets as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek. She propped her letter up on the bedside table and wiped the tears off her face. She picked up her suitcase and walked quickly out of the room. Lilah took one last look around and closed the door. She leaned against the door, drawing in a deep breath and gathering her courage. She trailed one hand down the door.

"Goodbye, Wesley."


End file.
